Withdrawal Symptoms
by Sakura Hanamoto
Summary: When Yamamoto is forced to go away for baseball camp, what's Gokudera to do? 8059, 1827 Sequel to Gokudera's New Addiction


Withdrawal Symptoms

Sakura Hanamoto

**WARNING: This story contains a vaguely explicit (?) lime. In fact, I'm not sure whether this is rated T or M. It's probably toeing the line. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.**

Gokudera walked the halls of Namimori Junior High. Tsuna was stuck taking remedial summer classes again, and Yamamoto usually joined him, but the boy was off on training camp, leaving Gokudera. Really, why did the other boy have to be dragged off with the rest of the baseball team? It wasn't like he actually needed to be trained; he just had to keep his skills up.

Gokudera shivered despite the summer heat and the fact that he wore only a black wife-beater for a top. He missed Yamamoto. He missed the way the taller boy would grin before leaning in to kiss him. The way he would hold him tightly but gently. And he especially missed the fact that just thinking of Yamamoto turned him on.

But as he hadn't seen the other boy for nearly a month, nothing he did was all that interesting to him. He only showed up at school to make sure Tsuna made it home everyday.

Although Gokudera didn't realize it, Tsuna was worried about him. He hadn't touched his cigarettes since the day Yamamoto had left, and the only thing he stuffed into his mouth was large wads of chewing gum. He hardly touched any food either, and his hair needed a good washing as it was all shiny and stringy from accumulating grease in his hair.

Gokudera halted when a very loud moan echoed through the empty halls. Moving slowly, he heard a voice he couldn't quite recognize.

"N-no wait…stop," whoever it was obviously was having a hard time speaking.

Gokudera approached an open door and peeked in. What he saw would be imprinted in his memories forever. The voice that had spoken was Tsuna's. But that wasn't the horrifying part, oh no. Tsuna was pinned against the wall by Hibari, his wrists held above him by one of the older boy's hands. Hibari was in the middle of molesting Tsuna's ear with his tongue.

Tsuna's shirt was on the floor, along with Hibari's.

"H-Hibari-san…someone might…"Tsuna struggled to speak, but Hibari's other hand was distracting him. It had slipped into his unbuttoned pants at one point. Tsuna's voice was cut off when Hibari kissed him roughly. When Hibari pulled away and bit down on Tsuna's collar bone, the brunet threw his head back and cracked it against the wall, but the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. Tsuna wrapped his legs about the dark haired teen's waist, writhing and thrashing against Hibari in pleasure.

Gokudera quietly slipped away, doing his best to banish the thoughts from his mind.

_'I did _not_ just see Hibari-san dry humping the boss! I did _not_ just see Hibari-san dry humping the boss!'_

This mantra was chanted over and over until the images were changing. It was no longer Tsuna pinned against that wall, it was himself. Hibari was replaced by Yamamoto, and the image was incredibly arousing. He groaned softly. He'd gone far too long without the baseball loving boy.

So lost in thought Gokudera failed to notice that he had run into someone until a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"And what are we up to?" Gokudera moaned again. It was almost as if Yamamoto was right there. A hand came to rest against his cheek and moved to tilt his chin upwards. Blinking, lust hazed green eyes came into contact with a pair of bright brown eyes. "I am glad to know you've been thinking of me love."

It took a moment, but Gokudera recognized Yamamoto's soft voice. Gokudera didn't waste a moment. He leapt up and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck, while his legs looped around his waist.

Lips, teeth, and tongues clashed together desperate. It had been too long. Three and a half weeks was far too long for either of them.

Gokudera stopped fighting and let Yamamoto do as he wished. Yamamoto's tongue searched every crevice of Gokudera's mouth, needing to reacquaint himself with it. Gokudera moaned and did his best to press his hips closer. After a moment, Yamamoto pulled away.

"As fun as this is, what do you say we head back to my place?" he suggested with a grin and a look in his eye that suggested that there wouldn't be much conversation involved.

Gokudera reluctantly released his hold on Yamamoto's body and they hurried to Yamamoto's house. They were too busy thinking about what was to happen to pay the elder Yamamoto any heed.

Before he knew it, Gokudera was being pressed against the wall of the shower.

_'What are we doing in here?'_ he thought before anything dimly coherent was wiped from his mind when Yamamoto pressed their bodies together.

The shower drowned out any noise they may have made, though the water was freezing by the time they actually got to washing.

XxXxXxX

Gokudera awoke to find the entire left half of his body being crushed by Yamamoto.

"T-Takeshi, you're heavy," Gokudera struggled to move the other boy. Yamamoto simply snuggled closer, curling around Gokudera. The gray-haired boy eventually gave up and drifted off to sleep once more.

At some point in the morning, Yamamoto senior had taken a look into his son's room to wake him up, only to find him curled up with Gokudera, both sound asleep. He shut the door and walked off.

XxXxXxX

Gokudera sat up and groaned at the satisfying soreness of his body. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled up against Yamamoto. He sighed and leaned against him. Yamamoto was so warm and comfortable; he was ready to fall asleep again.

"Morning love," the taller boy whispered. "Did you have fun yesterday Hayato?"

"Yeah. Yesterday was very fun," Gokudera replied, shifting a little to find a better position. A gasp and a soft moan later, Gokudera was pinned to the mattress. Yamamoto was staring down at him, an unidentifiable expression on his face. "Takeshi?"

There was no answer, but for Yamamoto kissing him. It was different from the usual kisses, it wasn't hesitant like the first few had been, nor wild like the night before. The kiss was gentle, barely a brushing of lips, and it made Gokudera's stomach flip.

"I love you Hayato," Yamamoto whispered before kissing him properly. The kiss seemed to last an age until they finally pulled apart to breath.

"Takeshi," Gokudera breathed. Even if he hadn't said it, Yamamoto understood and kissed him once more. Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck, and threaded his fingers through the short hair.

XxXxXxX

Tsuna was headed home from another day of remedial classes, and he looked about him wearily. He wasn't afraid of being mugged in broad daylight; he'd probably just hand over his wallet before he could be injured. No, that wasn't what he was afraid of. He was afraid of ten slender pale fingers that left trails of heat along his skin. A pair of slanted dark eyes that seemed to stare right into him. A voice that made him shiver even if he wasn't cold. A sinful tongue and a set of teeth that melted him into a puddle of goo with a mere brush against his skin.

His home was within sight and he breathed a sigh of relief. He really wished Gokudera was around, nothing ever happened when the other boy was with him. But Yamamoto had recently gotten back and was occupying all of Gokudera's time and energy now. Not that Tsuna wanted to think about what said occupation was.

Tsuna relaxed visibly when he made it up to his bedroom. His mother had not greeted him, so she must have gone out to get groceries and had taken the others with her. He flopped onto his bed and sighed when a cool breeze from outside washed over him. Wait, from outside? Sitting up, he realized that his bedroom window was open.

"I didn't open it this morning," he muttered. Tsuna got up to close his window only to shriek a very manly shriek when Hibari Kyouya appeared through his window.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna swallowed nervously. Even saying his name, Hibari could reduce him to Jell-O. Tsuna took a step back in fear, but couldn't quell the bit of excitement that rose up in him.

"Hibari-san, wait, my mom could come home any minute," he protested meekly.

"You're mother will not be conscious for some time," Hibari replied, grabbing Tsuna by the shoulders and shoving him onto the bed and straddling him. "We never finished our business yesterday. Now, I will bite you to death."

Hibari leaned down and began the process of removing Tsuna's clothing.

XxXxXxX

"Tsuna? Why are you limping?" Yamamoto asked.

"Me? Oh! I tripped on the stairs the other day. My legs are fine, just a little sore from the landing that's all!" Tsuna lied quickly. It was too embarrassing to tell him that Hibari kept sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. He noticed that Gokudera kept wincing every time he shifted. "Are you okay Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm fine," Gokudera replied, sneaking a quick glare at the smug look on Yamamoto's face. "You're on bottom tonight." He mouthed when Tsuna wasn't looking.

Yamamoto gave him a look that suggested that Gokudera would have to force him.

**That is the closest I will EVER be to writing a lemon. At least, not within another few years. But it was still very hot to read, no? Every one is a little OOC except for Tsuna. Because Tsuna's uke-ness is impossible to get wrong. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
